xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Xiaolin Chronicles
Xiaolin Chronicles is a Canadian animated/CG television series that is intended to be the revival and sequel series to Xiaolin Showdown. The series premired on August 26, 2013 with three back to back episodes serving as a preview. Plot Overview The story follows Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay on their journey to becoming Xiaolin Dragons while collecting all Shen Gong Wu. Shen Gong Wu are magical objects with mystical powers, that were placed around the world by the legendary monks, and bring them to safety before the Heylin side get them and use them for evil. Each one of the four dragons has an elemental power: fire, water, earth and wind. The four monks however, welcome a new member to their team, as Ping Pong, a fellow monk and the Xiaolin Dragon of Wood. While the Xiaolin and the Heylin sides are in an unstoppable battle for the Shen Gong Wu, the good side also needs to take care of a lot of thieves that are trying to steal the Wu for themselves. When two or more people reach one Shen Gong Wu at the same time, it starts a Xiaolin Showdown, a mystical battle in which each player bets a Shen Gong Wu, and they fight against each other. The winner takes all the Shen Gong Wu wagered. Season One In the first season, the four monks are on the verge of completing the chase for the Shen Gong Wu. While recruiting a fifth member, they meet two characters; Ping Pong, a monk from Europe linked to an old line of Xiaolin Monks and Willow, a mysterious woman. Willow is revealed to be Shadow, Chase Young's new apprentice. Willow goes on to betray the monks as her and Chase destroy the temple and take all the Shen Gong Wu. This leads to the Monks starting a new journey in the search for a temple and the remaining Shen Gong Wu. Development Development of Xiaolin Chronicles began in September 2011, approximately five years after Xiaolin Showdown concluded on May 13, 2006. Production began in March of 2012 with post-production scheduled for September 2012. The first episodes will be delivered in that same month as well, with the remaining saved for December. On March 19, 2012 there were reports of talks breaking out concerning a revival and sequel series to the aforementioned show. Tara Strong, the voice of Omi gave hints of new episodes with Grey DeLisle, the voice of Kimiko Tohomiko during a guest appearance in Rob Paulsen's podcast and series creator, Christy Hui via her faceboook, confirming them. It was not until April of that same year where a website mysteriously hit the web, known as xiaolinchronicles.com, which would later become the series' official site. The website did not reveal much information at all, save for the revamped logo for the series and its release in Spring 2013. This was later pushed back to the Fall of 2013. Soon enough, a mysterious clip hit the web showcasing a work-in-progress clip of the first episode. The clip detailed Omi in a desert with his Orb of Torpedo, discovering Jack Spicer holding his Monkey Spear and Omi facing Chase Young in a Xiaolin Showdown. Jack's voice was handled by Tara Strong (as a place-holder, not being his final voice) with Chase's handled by a currently unknown voice actor. Much later on however, it was subsequently updated with a slightly altered logo, an announcement, new character designs and other new features of the show. Throughout 2012 into 2013 several promotional material was released, eventually the date of premire and network coming out. Characters Main characters *Omi (Tara Strong): The Xiaolin Dragon of Water, Omi is the main protagonist of the series and was the first dragon-in-training to train with Master Fung. At times Omi can be selfish and boastful, and often learns lessons of humility. Having been raised in the monastery, he is naïve about the outside world. As a running gag, Omi routinely confuses idiomatic phrases, from simple changes to lacking any resemblance to the original phrase whatsoever. Omi's signature move is Shoku Neptune Water. His preferred Shen Gong Wu is the Orb of Torpedo. *Kimiko Tohomiko (Jennifer Hale): The Xiaolin Dragon of Fire, Kimiko Tohomiko is the only female member of the team. Kimiko is the most tech-savvy member of the team and comes from Japan. Kimiko also changes hairstyles and outfits almost every episode. Kimiko's signature move is Shoku Mars Fire. Her preferred Shen Gong Wu is the Hanabi Star. She has the shortest temper, generally at even the slightest provocation. She can however be extremely focused and ignore outer, annoying, distractions. *Raimundo Pedrosa (Eric Bauza): The Xiaolin Dragon of Wind, Raimundo is stubborn and self-centered, but also does anything to protect his friends. Raimundo is street-smart and the group's self-proclaimed rebel, he comes from Brazil from the city Rio de Janeiro. Raimundo's signature move is Shoku Astro Wind. His preferred Shen Gong Wu is the Sword of Lucida. *Clay Bailey (David Kaye): The Xiaolin Dragon of Earth, Clay is the team muscle and a homegrown Texas cowboy. Clay sometimes speaks in "cowboy slang", and uses metaphors. Because of his good gentleman manners, he never fights girls. He also has a bad case of stage fright. His large size and sensible demeanor belittles his good-humored and gentle nature. The only time he gets really mad is if someone takes or destroys his beloved cowboy hat. Clay has a sister named Jessie who is an outlaw and leader of the Black Vipers. Clay's signature move is Shoku Jupiter Earth. His preferred Shen Gong Wu is the Fist of the Iron Bear. *Ping Pong (Tara Strong): The Xiaolin Dragon of Wood. Ping Pong is very noble and loving. He is also very quick on his feet and talks with a slight French accent. Ping Pong grew up as a messenger for monistaries across Europe with his dream of one day joining the monks. He is rather fond of "brother" Omi. *Dojo (Michael Donovan): A shapeshifting dragon. The Xiaolin warriors' main mode of transportation and wise-cracking advisor, Dojo can sense Shen Gong Wu and mystical objects. He has no hind legs and is normally about 1.5 feet long, but when the situation requires it, he can shift into a full-sized 40-foot dragon. He has served Grand Master Dashi. Dojo is often seen around Clay in the show; hanging around his arm, sitting on his shoulder or inside his cowboy hat. Dojo has an extreme fond of Master Fung, grieving over seperation. *Chase Young (David Kaye): The series main antagonist. He, himself is one strongest forces on the Heylin side. Chase Young controls an army of therianthropic warriors, trapped in the form of jungle cats, and has the ability to turn into a reptilian creature. Chase rarely uses Shen Gong Wu in battle since he claims it distracts him from honing his martial arts skills. Chase plots to destroy Xiaolin, succesfully destroying their temple. He is fond of his apprentice, Shadow. *Wuya (Cree Summer): A 1500-year-old Heylin witch who serves as the principle antagonist to the Xiaolin. After being imprisoned in a spring by Grand Master Dashi for 1,500 years, Wuya's physical form was destroyed. Her goal is to use the Shen Gong Wu to regain a tangible body, along with her god-like, magical powers. She, like Dojo, has the ability to sense a Shen Gong Wu's appearance, but does not need the Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu to determine what it does. *Shadow (Jennifer Hale): Shadow is a dark and cunning figure and the heylin apprentice of Chase Young. Being able to shapeshift, she can either be seen as Shadow, or Willow. While as Shadow, she has an Australian accent. While under Willow, she has a Southern-American accent. *Jack Spicer (Eric Bauza): The Xiaolin Warriors' first nemesis. Jack Spicer is notable for his robotic engineering, long rants, overuse of the word "evil" and his repetitive self-proclamation of "evil boy genius". He is responsible for releasing Wuya from the spring that Grand Master Dashi locked her in, and aids her in finding Shen Gong Wu to conquer the world. As a reflection of his character, his preferred Shen Gong Wu is the Monkey Spear, which has been the only Shen Gong Wu he wagers at times. Supporting characters *Master Fung (Michael Donovan): The Xiaolin Warrior's Master, trainer, and guide, Master Fung is mortified by his charges' behavior at times. He also is nearly always calm, despite the Warriors' behavior and mistakes. Despite old age, he is skilled at fighting. After the destruction of his temple, he leaves the monks with a task of finding a new temple, aiding them along the way. *Cyclops *Katnappé (Jennifer Hale) *Tubbimura Episodes Xiaolin Chronicles surface a 90-minute preview on August 26, 2013. The official season premire was noted as September 14, 2013. The first season will consist of twenty-six 22-minute episodes. Each episode will contain 20 to 22-minutes of regular 2D animation, depicting the protagonists scouring for the Shen Gong Wu, with approximately three minutes of 3D animation to detail the Xiaolin Showdown. Did You Know...? *Due to the series' production being managed in Canada, it is law that any voice actor working for a television show must be a citizen of Canada in order to work. Since Tara Strong, the voice of Omi and Jennifer Hale, the voice of Katnappe are the only Canadians, every other character will receive new voice actors. **Jennifer Hale will take over as the new voice for Kimiko Tohomiko, however. *As the original Xiaolin Showdown was created by Warner Bros., they hold the rights to all Shen Gong Wu names. With this, every Shen Gong Wu will receive slightly modified names. **i.e. Orb of Tornami will be renamed Orb of Torpedo Category:Xiaolin Chronicles